Screenshots
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Si hay algo que ninguno de sus compañeros del Karasuno se podría haber imaginado era el hecho de que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi solían hablar muchísimas idioteces por chat.


Ok, este SÍ que fue un fic exprés de Haikyuu. Lo escribí en una tarde, lo juro.

Por el momento solo puedo decir que este es **un regalo para mi amiga Japiera** , quien ama a Tsukishima con la intensidad de mil soles y sé que le gustará esta absurda historia sobre su amistad con Yama-chan xD

¡A leer!

* * *

Pocos días antes de su graduación de tercero de preparatoria, Yamaguchi encontró entre sus archivos del computador una carpeta llamada _"Screenshots"._ Sintió algo de nostalgia al recordar que él solía sacar capturas de pantalla de las conversaciones más divertidas que había tenido por chat con sus amigos durante la secundaria. Cabe resaltar que la mayor parte de estas mismas habían sido con Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi las leyó todas de una sola vez y le dio un ataque de risa tal que quiso mostrárselas a Tsukki lo antes posible.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tsukishima fue a visitarlo a su casa.

—¿Todavía tienes estas conversaciones añejas? —habló el chico, sorprendido.

—¡Sí! Tienes que leerlas, te vas a morir de la risa.

* * *

 _25 de julio_

 ** _Kei:_** _Miau_

 ** _Kei:_** _Miaaau_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Guau :B_

 ** _Kei:_** _Squash :B_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Quack :2_

 ** _Kei:_** _Roaaar_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Beeeee_

 ** _Kei:_** _Bzzzzz :B_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Muuuuu_

 ** _Kei:_** _Uh uh ah ah_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _(Qué idiota nuestra conversación XDDDDDD)_

 _Kei está escribiendo un mensaje…_

* * *

 _3 de agosto_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _OMG_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _He pasado casi todo el día frente al computador_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Quedaré con el trasero cuadrado :(_

 ** _Kei:_** _T_T_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _:O?_

 ** _Kei:_** _Y entonces cómo podré patear tu ass? :B_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _xDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _xD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Pero no ha desaparecido, solo cambió de forma :D_

 ** _Kei:_** _Solo evolucionó :D_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _xDDD!_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _No creo que el cambio de mi trasero a cuadrado sea una evolución…_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _Eso sonó como "mi trasero al cuadrado"_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDD!_

 ** _Kei:_** _Resuelva los siguientes ejercicios:_

 _1) El valor del cuadrado de tu trasero multiplicado por el cubo del mío_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _ME MATASTE_

* * *

 _18 de agosto_

 ** _Kei:_** _Ah, claro, es como si mi mamá llegara y les contara a mis amigos que no me he bañado durante semanas. No tienen por qué saberlo o_ó! (Es broma xDDDDDDDD)_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Qué asco xD_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Tsukki, eres un cerdo! No me habría imaginado eso de ti ;_;_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Pensé que eras un hombre decente_

 ** _Kei:_** _Que es broma, tío_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _PROSTITUTO! GIGOLÓ! TRABAJADOR DEL COMERCIO SEXUAL! Dx_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ _DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ _DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ _DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _NOOOOO! TE MATÉ! LO SIENTO XDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _Qué tiene que ver eso con no bañarse?! xD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Lo indecente_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

* * *

 _15 de septiembre_

Aquí había una captura de pantalla muy extraña en donde Yamaguchi dibujó con personas de palo a dos enfermeros llevando sobre una camilla a un personaje accidentado que había sido arrollado por un caracol gigante.

* * *

 _11 de octubre_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Miaaau :B_

 ** _Kei:_** _Guau_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Cri cri_

 ** _Kei:_** _Arf_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Blu blu blu_

 ** _Kei:_** _Quack_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Beeeee_

 ** _Kei:_** _Bzzzzzzz_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Muuuuu_

 ** _Kei:_** _Kikirikiiiiiiiii :0_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _(Oh, por Dios, qué conversación más apasionante! O_O)_

 ** _Kei:_** _(Sí)_

* * *

 _22 de noviembre_

 ** _Kei:_** _x_x_

 ** _Kei:_** _Hay olor a pies aquí_

 ** _Kei:_** _Y lo peor es que me da risa_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _xD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Qué comentario tan extra, Tsukki_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDD!_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Y huele a queso? :B_

 ** _Kei:_** _No :)_

 ** _Tadashi:_**

 _Tsukki: No, huele a calcetín B)_

 _Yamaguchi: Oh, qué interesante observación, doctor Tsukishima. Creo que con esto podríamos encontrar la cura para el cáncer_

 ** _Kei:_** _XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _Huele a medias sudadas :)_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Qué envidia, yo quiero estar allí :( para impregnar mis pulmones con ese benéfico olor *O*_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Ok, no_

 ** _Kei:_** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _xDDDDDDDDD!_

 ** _Kei:_** _"Benéfico" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Por supuesto! Dicen que el olor a medias sudadas limpia los pulmones (?!)_

 ** _Kei:_** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _Venderé mis calcetines a un laboratorio para que hagan esencias curativas :)_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _AJÁAAAA! ASÍ QUE TÚ ERAS LA CAUSA DEL "BENÉFICO" OLOR!_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _ERES LA SALVACIÓN DE TODO NUESTRO PLANETA! *_*_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 _Tadashi está escribiendo un mensaje…_

* * *

 _6 de diciembre_

Aquí había una captura en donde Tsukishima dibujó un pato de hule. Lo peor de todo es que estaba muy bien hecho.

* * *

 _24 de diciembre_

 ** _Kei:_** _Con mi amigo teníamos pensado desde hace tiempo hacer un dúo_

 ** _Kei:_** _Para tener nuestro stand y vender dibujos en eventos_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Awww *-*_

 ** _Kei:_** _Y necesitamos un nombre_

 ** _Kei:_** _Yo dije Tiranosaurio Obeso_

 ** _Kei:_** _Él dijo que Velocirrombos_

 ** _Kei:_** _XD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _TIRANOSAURIO OBESO XD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Eso ya es mucho_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Así que pónganle "Pterodáctilo Rosa Feliz", suena más bonito_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _XDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _Creo que nos quedaremos con Velocirrombos_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Ya veo :D_

 ** _Kei:_** _A ambos nos gustan los dinosaurios_

 ** _Kei:_** _Es original_

 ** _Kei:_** _Y suena divertido_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Seh XD_

 ** _Kei:_** _xD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Además de que…_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Tiranosaurio Obeso xDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Sería algo como esto:_

 _Tipa: Me compré este dibujo en un evento! *-*_

 _Tipo: En qué tienda? :D_

 _Tipa: En Tiranosaurio Obeso_

 _Tipo: o_O… XDDDDDDDDDDD_

 _Tipa: Pero no te rías! T_T_

 _Tipo: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Kei:_** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

 ** _Tadashi:_** _Lo siento, te maté de nuevo_

* * *

Tsukishima estaba impactado.

—¿De verdad hablamos todas estas cosas? —cuestionó, sin querer creerlo todavía.

—¡Sí, Tsukki! —le aseguró Yamaguchi, riendo sin pudor—. ¡Qué buenos tiempos!

El rubio miró la pantalla un rato más mientras seguía tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

—… ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo en esa época? —se preguntó, justo antes de largarse a reír.

—No sé, pero estas capturas valen oro —dictaminó su mejor amigo, muy contento.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :**

1) Para los sensibloides... no tengo nada contra los trabajadores del comercio sexual. Todas las cosas que conversaron Tsukishima y Yamaguchi son totales incoherencias basadas en unos screenshots que encontré yo misma hace poco xD Sí, este fic está basado en una historia real. Dios mío, qué recuerdos x'D Además, Japi tuvo la culpa, porque me convenció con su head-canon de que Tsukki y Yama-chan hablan estupideces a espaldas de sus compañeros de equipo, y me vi obligada a escribir esto. Espero que mi amiga sepa disculparme y no me cobre los derechos de autor (?)

2) Sobre el stand de dibujos... pues una de nosotras (no diré quién) tenía pensado hacer eso y ahora tengo el head-canon de que Tsukki dibuja bien.

Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado... y no haber arruinado demasiado a sus queridos personajes :D


End file.
